Elsword: A Shining Star and A Lost Blade
by Nightcaper
Summary: Elsword is the son of a rich businessman whose family has produced countless warriors. Aisha was a poor girl with a gift for magic and performing. Their paths lead them to the Hamel School of Advanced Battle. Their destinies will intertwine as they destroy those who threaten to overthrow order and as they sort out mixed feelings for each other. AishaxElsword ChungxEve RavenxRena.


**Elsword: A Shining Star and A Lost Blade**

**Chapter 1: Orientation **

**Night: HAI DHERE! My name is Nightcaper and I am sorta new to fanfic. BUT, I have been reading for a long time and try to create stories that are as good as some of the godly authors on this site like Desuchi and XxSnowflakesXx(did I get that right?)I'll probably fail epically but a guy can try right? I'll try to get to profile page when possible so you can read more boring facts about me.(BTW I suck at grammar and spelling, so you might think this kid is in elementary school, so correct me XDXD) But for now enjoy!**

**Elsword: *snickers* Watch him fail epically at his first fanfi-**

**Night: Eve, permission to slap him granted.**

**Eve: Request accepted, Target: Elsword**

**Elsword: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!*runs away***

***Everyone else comes in***

**Night: Where were you guys?**

**Raven: Training.**

**Elesis, Ara and Chung: *cough cough* More like Raven was making out with Rena *cough cough***

**Raven and Rena: *blushing* S-shut up!**

**Ara: Night! *runs over and glomps me***

**Night: *blushing madly* G-Get off Ara!**

**Ara: I dun wanna!**

**Night: Somebody help me!**

**Everyone else: *smirk* We wouldn't wanna get in the way of you and your **

**Night: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEN-**

**Elesis: Yeah she isn't.**

**Rena: Oh? Are you jealous?**

**Elesis: *blushing* NO! **

**Rena: Are you sure?**

**Elesis: *muttering* Okay fine maybe I am a little jealous.**

**Ara: *climbs off me* Trying to take my man, are you?*Glares at Elesis***

**Elesis: HE ISN'T YOUR MAN!**

***Elesis and Ara gets into stare down with lightning shooting out of their eyes***

**Everyone else: *sweat drop* Let's begin shall we?**

**Elsword: Infinity Blade (17)**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch (17)**

**Rena: Night Watcher (?)**

**Raven: Veteran Commander (18)**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph (?)**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper (17)**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam (17)**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart (18)**

**(I wanted them to be in the same age range so yeah.) **

Hard, cold cerise eyes stared aimlessly out of the window lost deep in thought. The scenery was beautiful with a wide variety of fall colors flashed by as the bus moved rapidly towards the designated destination. The owner of the blood red eyes let a small sigh escape his lips. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Normally, he would shove the person off as Elsword Sieghart wasn't exactly happy to be disturbed. But the person who tapped him was one of the only people he feared: his sister, the renowned Blazing Heart, Elesis Sieghart.

"What?" he asked, though not unkindly.

"You looked perturbed so I was wondering what was troubling you."

Again the red-head sighed. "It's just that we move around so much that it saddens me to think that I'll make friends here and move away. Don't get me wrong I don't mind being rich but when Dad said he wanted a quiet desk job, I never imagined him being the CEO of one the most influential companies in Velder!"

Elesis smiled, "I know you feel we move around too much but this time my gut's telling me we're not gonna leave for a long time."

"I hope so! Besides, Mom said something about this school being different or somethin'"

Elesis leaned back on her velvet seat. Being extremely wealthy, and due to them going to first- class schools, they could afford extravagant transportation. "I guess we'll see," she replied simply. The bus soon screeched to a stop at an impressive looking building. Or more like a campus. To their left were two massive rectangular buildings with large balconies protruding from either side. One was dusty pink and adorned with strips of marble. The other was baby blue and was trimmed with a dazzling gold. On their right was a massive and wide cylinder that was reminiscent of the Coliseum. But, the most breathtaking sight was in front. A castle-like fortress stood directly in front of them. The entire exterior was made out of the finest marble and was lined with every precious metal and gem one could imagine. The turrets shined a dazzling gold in sun and the wall was armed with actual cannons. The silence of awestruck students filled the air. Suddenly, as if stepping out of the shadows, a cheerful woman with blond hair and a white dress lined with pink exclaimed, "Hi! My name is Ariel and the orientation will begin shortly so free feel to socialize with other students!" As soon as she finished chatter erupted from the crowd as students busily befriended others. Elsword and Elesis just stood around awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Elsword looked around at the variety of students busily talking to each other. He spotted a water fountain in the corner. "Sis, I'm going to get a drink," he muttered and walked to the water fountain. He allowed the refreshing water to heal his parched throat before backing up. Abruptly, he felt himself falling down._ How the hell did I trip?! _He asked himself before falling face first on the ground. But right before he hit the ground he felt something soft. Confused, he pushed himself up and found himself staring into the violet eyes of a blushing purple-haired girl. "Ack!" he screeched before getting of her. The girl slowly got up and rubbed her head. _She's actually kinda cute! Arggh! Bad Elsword, thinking such naughty thoughts! _He got to his feet and, to his mortification, saw everyone looking. He felt his face flush as he walked over to the girl and held out his hand. Unsurprisingly, she slapped it away.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU PERVERTED IDIOT. WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"I-I'm sorry. It w-was and a-accident! H-honest!"

"ACCIDENT MY FOOT! YOU WERE TRYING TO R-"

Suddenly the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees hotter. They felt a dangerous aura behind them and looked back. A busty female elf in a green cape was smiling in a threatening manner, with veins popping out of her head.

"Were you two fighting on the first day? Because I'm prefect and I would hate to give you detention!"

The purple-head and Elsword just cowered in fear as the elf towered over them.

"Well?"

"W-w-w-we w-were just b-b-befr-r-riending a-a-another," the purpled head stammered. Elsword thanked her mentally.

"Yeah, w-w-we weren't arg-g-guing." He grabbed the purple head's hand, silently regretting it when he saw her blush.

"See, n-no fight here!"

The elf didn't seem to buy it until a handsome man with raven-black hair walked up and placed his hand on the shoulders.

"Let them be, Rena. They only just got here," he said in a deep, smooth voice. The elf blushed, causing Elsword to raise an eyebrow.

"F-Fine, but only cause you said so!" She gave him a smile. Elsword swore he saw both them blushing as the elf took the man's hand and dragged him away. He just shrugged and walked away.

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET! I-"

He turned around slowly and gave her his coldest stare. She shut up immediately and withered under the icy stare.

"You annoy me…" And with that he walked away, leaving the purple-headed girl in shock. As he walked back to his sister he felt ashamed as he saw her smirk. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Ariel.

"We had short delays. The orientation will now begin."

The group of students followed her around. She introduced the various buildings and, after the tour ended, they dispersed and were left to get adjusted to their schedules and dorms. After examining his massive dorm, he made his way to his homeroom. The moment he entered he groaned. The same purple-headed idiot from before was being surrounded by groveling boys. Elsword silently sighed and sat down at a random desk, nonchalantly putting his leg up on the desk. He closed his eyes, but the moment he did he felt someone looming over him. He lazily opened one eye.

"What the hell do _you _want?"

The purple-head regarded the red-head with disgust. "First, you try to assault me and now you wanna be rude?! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU?" the purple-head shrieked. Elsword just sighed and looked away. As soon as he did, the boys started chastising him.

"Respect Miss Aisha!" one said._ So that's her name, _Elsword thought to himself.

"Yeah, don't you know she's the famous Magical Girl Idol?!"

Elsword froze. That annoying grape-headed, flat-chested runt was _the _Magical Girl? The one idol he actually enjoyed? Elsword felt his world being torn apart. He turned to face her and saw a superior look on her face. He started to say an insult but a torrent of students burst through the front door. Among them Elsword saw a boy with spiky blond tufts of hair accompanied by a beautiful doll-like girl. Another girl with long flowing, black hair entered as well and tripped, but was caught by someone he couldn't see. He then faced forward, glad that Aisha had gone to socialize. Suddenly, an ungodly noised echoed across the classroom, causing the students to be silenced and to take their seats. The teacher was a stern looking lady with grey hair.

"My name is Stella and I will be your homeroom and 1st period teacher. I teach general education. Understood?"

_General Education, huh? Wait does that mean this school….. Nahh couldn't be,_ Elsword thought.

"Yeah…" the class said lazily.

"WHEN I ASK A QUESTION YOU SAY YES MA'AM OR NO MA'AM. UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Good," she smirked and turned to face the chalkboard. She started droning on about the classes the school had to offer. However, Elsword was more interested in his surroundings. The classroom was grand and corny posters with nerdy jokes decorated the walls. The other students looked bored as well. Aisha was talking to the doll-like girl happily while the blond kid just focused on what looked like a glowing blue canister. Elsword's eyes flicked around the classroom and found nothing of interest. Jaded, Elsword focused on his palm and summoned two mini swords that lazily clashed against each other. _BRIIIIINNNG! _the bell screeched echoing through the hallways, signifying the end of class. He silently cheered and walked out of class. Taking a quick look at his schedule, he made his way to Alchemy. He sat down in the assigned seat and waited for others to come in. He was about to close his eyes when he felt someone poking him. The blonde from earlier was next to him. He extended his hand.

"Hi! My name's Chung Seiker of Hamel's Royal Family!"

Elsword looked at him and decided it couldn't hurt to have some friends. He took Chung's hand.

"My name is Elsword of the Red Knights and of VelderCorp."

Chung was about to reply but a voce exclaimed, "All right! Settle down!" Confused Elsword and Chung looked up. A puppy in a lab coat was standing at the front of the class. With astonishment, they realized the puppy was the teacher and none other than the esteemed alchemist Professor Grail. Upon seeing this, Elsword knew what he had dismissed earlier was right.

_So this is a battle school_, he realized, _if so I guess it can't be too bad…_

"All right. Listen up you pupp- I mean children. I'm Professor Grail and I will be your Alchemy teacher. Some of you may already be acquainted with Alchemy and its mystical arts," he exclaimed, shooting and sharp, but approving glance at a sheepish Chung. "Others may be foreign to this subject, but nonetheless I will do my best to teach you what you need to know."

Elsword smiled to himself and copied down the diagrams that were being scribbled on the board.

_If this is a battle school, it means I can finally showcase my true talents! _He thought contentedly. Filled with happy thoughts, Elsword breezed through the period. The bell rang once again as he packed his stuff and departed to his locker

_This is a new beginning._

**Night: So how was it? Horrible? Deplorable? **

**Elsword: How bout C. All of the above.**

**Ara: Now, now Elsword don't insult sweet Night over here. Besides, shouldn't you be looking for Aisha?**

**Elsword: Who the hell cares about that brat?**

**Everyone Else: YOU DO!**

**Elsword: As if. I-**

*** Aisha walks in through the front door***

**Night: Aisha, where were you?**

**Aisha: That's a secret!**

**Raven: There is no point in arguing with her.**

**Aisha: Yeah, that's right- WAIT WHAT? RAVEN YOU BAKA! I'M GONNA-MMMMFMMFFMMFAGH!**

**Rena: *Holding a muffle over Aisha* Now, now. No making threats! **

**Night: Rena's right. But Aisha could be used as a weapon…..**

**Everyone: …0_0**

**Night: Oh I know! R&R or else Aisha's gonna burn you to a crisp. Just kidding. But please review. More reviews = Faster updating. Bye!**


End file.
